


Кофе со снегом

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, PWP, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, keycelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: ...Кейлор, не особо слушая и всё ещё думая, что он не до конца проснулся, вывернулся из своей куртки, опустился на пол и протянул руки к подрагивающему в каменной нише огню. Камин он видел… на картинках в детских книжках, а тут он был самый что ни на есть настоящий, полыхающий, жаркий, с каменной же вкладкой в полу, на которую периодически падали то искорки, то крохотные угольки. Он даже не сразу заметил, как Марсело подошёл и встал рядом, не совсем понимая, что происходит, и думая, что, наверное, надо было ехать в какое-то более привычное место.





	Кофе со снегом

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: "Abril" by Amália Rodrigues
> 
> Небольшое пояснение по тексту песни.  
> Латинский корень слова "апрель" несёт в себе значение "открывать", поэтому первый месяц настоящей весны, когда всё начинает расцветать и раскрываться, называется именно так. В песне этот смысл двоится — речь идёт и о самом апреле, и о любимом человеке (по-моему). 
> 
> Таймлайн: примерно октябрь, начало сезона 2016-17

_Иду к тебе – сквозь море солнца._

_К земле, обещанной мне свыше,_

_ладони старых кораблей меня несут_

_сквозь эти воды – к твоей земле,_

_что стала ближе мне*._

 

– Так, вперёд-вперёд! Не отставай! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть! Шоколад и бутерброды надо заслужить!

Кейлор только хмыкнул и натянул капюшон поглубже: он совершенно не возражал против пешей прогулки, тем более с Марсело, тем более в таком непривычном месте, для него всё это укладывалось в процесс “познавания мира”, расширения собственных границ. Конечно, он видел снег – в горах, и они с Андреа даже специально несколько раз выбирались в такие места, где надо надевать тёплую куртку, шапку и перчатки, в небе, когда он казался особенно красивым и совершенно безопасным, и даже на футбольном газоне, что ему совсем не понравилось: его сборной пришлось играть один из отборочных матчей на чемпионат мира на внезапно занесённом снегом поле, когда перенести игру было уже нельзя. Впрочем, в ближайшее время его сборная планировала провести один из товарищеских матчей в России, и, судя по рассказам о ней, его познания о снеге могут там пригодиться…

– Эй, ну, давай, смотри и восхищайся! 

Марсело остановился и чуть отошёл в сторону, чтобы Кейлор увидел то, ради чего они, взвалив на себя рюкзаки, как взаправдашные туристы, оставив семьи в уютном отеле у подножия гор, а снегоход чуть повыше, пешком протопали ещё десяток заснеженных километров вверх. Кейлор откинул капюшон и снял очки: среди заснеженных тёмно-зелёных деревьев, у которых вместо листьев были иголки, прятался небольшой домик с высоким крыльцом и торчащей над крышей трубой – прямо как на всех этих открытках для тех же туристов. Кейлор всё стоял и смотрел, Марсело уже прошёл было вперёд, сделал несколько шагов по тропинке, но потом вернулся, взял его за руку и решительно потянул за собой. В общем-то, он не спрашивал, как Кейлор хотел бы провести это время, он почему-то сам решил, что…

– Так, подожди здесь! Только пару минут постой, осмотрись, я сейчас, ладно?

Марсело, на ходу стягивая с себя рюкзак и куртку, шагнул в следующую комнату, оставляя Кейлора на вроде бы веранде, просторной и застеклённой: здесь было место для лыж, и они стояли в торце – непонятные и таинственные четыре палки, для скамейки и даже для… плетёного кресла-качалки! Кейлор абсолютно точно опознал его в укрытой какой-то холстиной штуке, и в целом всё было похоже на сказочный сон – они вдвоём, а вокруг тишина и природа, только за окнами было не море и пальмы, а снег и странные деревья. Очнулся он от своих грёз, когда Марсело уже обежал дом, отнёс их рюкзаки наверх и снова вернулся.

– Я здесь, идём? – теперь он как-то несмело, очень осторожно сжал пальцы Кейлора и повлёк его внутрь. – Обычно в таких… бунгало останавливаются всякие лыжники и фотографы, ну, и мы… Вот! Котёл я тоже включил, но пока всё не прогреется, можно побыть здесь.

Кейлор, не особо слушая и всё ещё думая, что он не до конца проснулся, вывернулся из своей куртки, опустился на пол и протянул руки к подрагивающему в каменной нише огню. Камин он видел… на картинках в детских книжках, а тут он был самый что ни на есть настоящий, полыхающий, жаркий, с каменной же вкладкой в полу, на которую периодически падали то искорки, то крохотные угольки. Он даже не сразу заметил, как Марсело подошёл и встал рядом, не совсем понимая, что происходит, и думая, что, наверное, надо было ехать в какое-то более привычное место.

– Кей?..

Кейлор, не отрывая взгляда от огня, обнял его ноги, и Марсело тут же опустился на пол, поближе к нему, к его рукам.

– Если не нравится, если что… можем вернуться в отель, ещё достаточно рано, мы успеем до темноты…

– Но я никуда не хочу отсюда. Точно не сейчас.

– Ох, ты напугал меня… – больше себе, чем ему пробормотал Марсело, обнимая его колено.

Кейлор наконец-то оторвался от созерцания огня и уставился на то, на что мог смотреть ещё бесконечнее – на Марсело.

– Нет, я просто… Просто это… это ещё больше похоже на сказку, чем обычно с тобой.

Марсело чуть запрокинул голову и расплылся в совершенно счастливой улыбке, согревавшей не хуже этого огня.

– А так и было задумано! Может, не всё идеально, но я старался! Особенно сложно было договориться с поставщиком погоды, но когда я сказал, что это для тебя – сразу же всё наладилось! Так, пойдём, – Марсело вскочил и протянул руки Кейлору, помогая ему подняться. – Мы ещё не всё посмотрели! Мы самое главное не посмотрели!

“Самым главным” Марсело, конечно, посчитал спальню – она была на втором этаже, где потолок был пониже и, кажется, повторял конфигурацию крыши, но это только придавало комнате особое очарование и создавало дополнительный уют. Стены были частично покрашены, частично отделаны декоративной штукатуркой под камень, боковина кровати упиралась прямо в небольшой подоконник, на котором стоял бокал с сухими цветами, подсвечник и ещё какая-то мелочь, из окна, занавешенного дымкой бело-прозрачной органзы, открывался вид на небольшую гору вдалеке и ветви деревьев вблизи. Два рюкзака уже лежали на пушистом ковре, и хотя в комнате ещё было прохладно, приятные мелочи в виде кучи подушек, дополнительных одеял, свечей и даже стопки старых журналов привносили ощутимо тёплую ноту в незамысловатый интерьер. Кейлор осторожно перебирал руками край мягкого сине-серого покрывала, понимая, что и отсюда он тоже никуда не хочет, а Марсело наблюдал за ним, чуть покусывая губы, то и дело норовившие расплыться в довольной улыбке.

– Тебе предоставляется почётное право составить наш распорядок на вечер, – и поскольку Кейлор непонимающе приподнял бровь, Марсело уточнил. – Горячая ванна, поесть, кровать или поесть, кровать, ванна, или поесть в кровати, или… Слушай, необязательно что-то делать, просто… отдохнуть, просто…

Кейлор смотрел на него, слушал и улыбался той тихой и ясной улыбкой, которую Марсело про себя давным-давно называл ангельской.

– Ванна и кровать – отлично. Есть не особо хочется… пока.

Марсело подошёл и ближе и обхватил ладонями его лицо, и Кейлор тут же провёл губами всюду, где только успел.

– Ты думаешь, что эта кровать маловата, так? Я же вижу, что ты засомневался! Слушай, сначала я хотел забронировать огромный люкс в небоскрёбе на Манхэттене…

Кейлор попытался одновременно и не рассмеяться, и не возмутиться, и уверить Марсело в обратном, но убедительно говорить сквозь смех как-то не очень получалось.

– Да нет же… я не… это же… Ну, ты что, а!

Марсело же был настроен очень серьёзно, потому что очень хотел, чтобы всё было если не идеально, то хотя бы почти. Он ведь отлично знал, что у Кейлора никогда в жизни не было и не возникнет никаких требований, вот почему порадовать и приятно удивить его хотелось ещё сильнее.

– Так вот! На этот случай в таких местах всегда предусмотрен запасной вариант – на полу! Да-да, сурово так, по-спартански, но зато: камин, подушки, ну, там медвежья шкура…

– Медвежья… шкура? – Кейлор уже смеялся открыто и потихоньку перебирал руками по рукам Марсело. – Это… это… отлично!

– Ну, всё, я понял, иду набирать воду! Не очень удобно, что внизу, но… Да, и захвати одежду, халатов здесь не водится, извини!

– Хорошо, – Кейлор всё ещё никуда не двигался, его руки плавно скользнули от воротника свитера Марсело к пряжке его же ремня. – А… вино будем? Я тоже захватил…

Марсело аккуратно ухватил его за слегка щетинистый подбородок, едва ощутимо провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе, заставляя Кейлора выдохнуть медленно-медленно.

– Погоди… – Марсело повёл руками дальше: кончиками пальцев скользнул по шее Кейлора, на мгновение распластал ладони по его груди и перебором по рёбрам двинулся дальше, то есть ниже. – Хочешь сказать, что пёр на себе целую бутылку…

– Не совсем. Пожалуй, я немного сжульничал…

– Ты перелил вино в пластиковую тару! – Марсело хлопнул его по бёдрам, и Кейлор не захотел, чтобы он убирал оттуда свои ладони. – Какой сообразительный! Тогда мы просто обязаны это заценить!

Кейлор вытащил из рюкзака обычную пластиковую бутылку, завёрнутую в плотную бумагу, но Марсело сразу заметил, каким густым и насыщенным по цвету был напиток. Наверное, какая-нибудь чёртова риохская ресерва, Кейлор, если что и пил, то что-то такое, навороченное, и не то чтобы в нём вдруг просыпался какой-то снобизм – нет, откуда, но он умел как-то так удачно ткнуть пальцем в какую-нибудь совершенно восхитительную вещь, которую другие могли искать месяцами.

– Почему у меня такое чувство, что я должен был захватить цветы?.. – не то чтобы у Кейлора, а куда-то в пространство спросил Марсело. – Буду должен…

Кейлор вместо ответа уставился в пол, как обычно, с полусмущённой улыбкой, поэтому Марсело просто снова обхватил его лицо ладонями, и ещё несколько минут они просто целовались, стоя посреди комнаты с деревянными стенами и скошенным потолком. Отрываться друг от друга совсем не хотелось, но Марсело сделал над собой усилие и отступил на полшага.

– Ладно, давай обустраивайся и спускайся!

Прихватив бутылку, он поспешил вниз, а Кейлор сначала сел на кровать, задумчиво поводил ладонями по мягкому одеялу, а потом и лёг, раскинув руки и не в силах перестать улыбаться.

 

Марсело дождался, пока вода в кране станет по-настоящему горячей, а потом только включил её на полную мощность и добавил в ванну немного геля для душа – ну, не смог он отказать себе в элементарном романтическом жесте! В конце-то концов, когда ещё у него, у них появится такой шанс… Кейлор некоторое время понаблюдал за Марсело, за его руками, проходившимися по краям ванны, задевавшими водную струю и подбрасывающими вверх клочки белой пены, и только потом переступил порог, бросая на пол вещи и стаскивая с себя свитер. И Марсело несколько мгновений таращился на него снизу вверх, по-прежнему сидя на краю ванны, пока тот раздевался, не особо торопясь, но уже заметно подрагивая от холода, и Марсело очень хотел обнять его, но он сдержался, закрутил кран, перевёл дыхание.

– Лезь давай, а то посинеешь! Я сейчас вернусь!

Он и правда вернулся очень быстро, прихватив один, но очень большой стакан с вином, и тоже, как и Кейлор минутами ранее, застрял на пороге, потому что это было очень красиво: холодновато-смуглый оттенок кожи Кейлора контрастировал с прозрачно-белой пеной и мягким свечением медных деталей интерьера. Насмотревшись, точнее, так и не насмотревшись, Марсело всё-таки отмер, снова сел на край ванны и протянул Кейлору стакан, от которого тот даже не думал отказываться. Он сделал глоток, отставил стакан на полку со всякими баночками и молча накрыл запястье Марсело мокрой и горячей ладонью, заставляя его всерьёз задуматься: было очень заманчиво, даже слишком, но размер ванны немного смущал, нет, не сам по себе, а относительно двух здоровых мужиков. А вот Кейлора это явно не беспокоило, ну, в конце-то концов, блин, о чём он тут размышляет-то!..

 

Марсело медленно наклоняет голову, и Кейлор прикусывает губу в ожидании и предвкушении, потому что Село так же медленно стягивает с себя футболку, медленно расстёгивает брюки, вообще всё делает очень медленно, как будто всё ещё раздумывает, хотя на самом деле давно нет. Ему просто нравится этот взгляд Кейлора, не прожигающий, не вожделеющий, нет, но ласкающий и согревающий так, что замёрзнуть Марсело не успевает. Кейлор же успевает обвести мокрыми пальцами татуировку на его левом бедре и поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с его медово-карими глазами, чтобы увидеть его пока ещё сдержанную полуулыбку. Раздевшись, Марсело обходит ванну, заставляет Кейлора подвинуться вперёд и осторожно опускается за его спиной, и Кейлор вообще-то рассчитывал, что будет наоборот, что он будет обнимать Село всем собой, но… не возражает, нет, конечно же. Пенная вода вовсю плещется через край, Кейлор откидывает голову на его плечо, едва ли не сожалея, нет, точно сожалея, что они не делали такого раньше, Марсело обнимает его, довольно утыкается в его макушку и думает то же самое. И он млеет на раз-два, вдыхая запах мокрых волос Кея, и едва ли не стонет от того, что Кей плечами аккуратно, но ощутимо вдавливается в его грудь, проводит ладонями всюду, где достаёт, и оставляет их на его коленях. Марсело умудряется выдохнуть “Ты только не усни здесь!”, на что Кейлор лишь фыркает ему в шею: “Ты тоже!”, на что Марсело лишь пытается не рассмеяться. Кейлор одной рукой дотягивается до стакана, другой по-прежнему гладит колено Марсело, они по очереди отпивают вино, потихоньку осознают, что они и правда здесь, сейчас, одни, посреди снегов и деревьев, это и успокаивает, и будоражит одновременно. И когда приходит время всё-таки вылезти из уже остывающей воды, Марсело встаёт первым, потому что может и потому что хочет помочь Кею с полотенцем – обнять, обернуть, подержать в своих объятиях подольше, никуда не торопясь и не оглядываясь по сторонам. Господи, да ведь до следующей такой возможности – потрогать всё и долго – ещё надо будет как-то дожить!.. Кейлор вытирается и натягивает на себя всё – спортивные штаны, футболку, свитер, долго и неторопливо ищет второй носок, находит, даже джемпер Марсело набрасывает на плечи, потому что Марсело не только не возражает, но и весьма самоуверенно остаётся в полотенце. Впрочем, оба всё равно довольны: один абсолютно уверен, что сможет согреть, второй точно знает, что не успеет замёрзнуть.

 

Кейлор неторопливо поднимался на второй этаж, дожидаясь, пока Марсело захватит ещё вина, а заодно и печенье, или обещанный бутерброд, или фруктовый батончик, или только вино... Этот лестничный завиток навевал одно из прекраснейших воспоминаний прошлого года – их выход в финал Лиги, их первый совместный, только им двоим принадлежащий вечер, и Кейлор остановился, безошибочно уловив этот момент, обернулся и, как и тогда, потянулся за поцелуем. И Марсело снова пришлось покрепче хвататься за перила, отводить руку со стаканом чуть подальше, при этом не прекращая улыбаться в губы Кейлора и снова, как и тогда, безумно хотеть побыстрее добраться до кровати. _“Мосты печали за собой сжигаю…”_ Он искал его, ждал только его, так долго, именно такого – скромного до ужаса, пронзительного до слёз, с крепкими руками, способными удержать весь этот чёртов мир, и ещё более крепкой верой, крепче, чем у кого бы то ни было. И Кей пришёл – как глоток самого лучшего в мире вина, как знамение и как чудо, в которое сам Марсело чуть было не перестал верить. Однажды, наверное, где-то пару месяцев назад он весьма неуклюже и неостроумно пошутил, спросив Кейлора, перекрестился ли он, входя в спальню… Он до конца договорить не успел – нет, Кей даже не думал обижаться, но по одному его почти неслышному вздоху, по даже не повороту головы, а лишь движению подбородка, Марсело понял: не только перекрестился, но и помолился, и попросил всё за них двоих, и поблагодарил – тоже за обоих. Потому что он… он всегда с ним любовью занимался – как будто молился… Он же никогда и не скрывал этого, он всегда говорил, что это суть одно, что и перед ним, и перед Богом он стоит на коленях, послушный и открытый всему, потому что Бог есть Любовь, и от того, насколько ясным и простым это становилось рядом с Кейлором у Марсело опасно кружилась голова и бешено рвалось сквозь рёбра сердце. _“Моё вино, мой хлеб насущный…”_ Марсело понял, что он просто обязан зажечь пару свечей и даже не в продолжение “романтической линии”…

 

Они медленно и неохотно разрывают поцелуй, и Кейлор осторожно толкает его на кровать, а сам опускается на пол между его разведённых коленей. Марсело послушно откидывается на мягкие одеяла и подушки, но тут же снова приподнимается на локтях, потому что очень хочет не только ощущать, но и смотреть. Как Кейлор неторопливо стаскивает с себя свитер, футболку, всячески задевает его ноги локтями, ненадолго встаёт и избавляется от носков, штанов и белья, пару секунд купается в восхищённом взгляде и снова опускается на пол. А потом он бережно обхватывает его щиколотки, и медленно ведёт ладони вверх, к его бёдрам, и осторожно перебирает края полотенца, без нажима проводит по внутренним сторонам сначала костяшками пальцев, потом раскрытыми ладонями, потом отцепляет наконец края полотенца, и прижимается щекой, и всё ещё слишком осторожно целует. И Марсело точно знает, что эти ласки измучают его, доведут до самой грани, что он губы себе искусает так, что, будь он чуть светлее кожей, завтра выглядел бы совсем херово… Но он будет терпеть столько, сколько потребуется, сколько Кей захочет. Потому что Кей больше не спрашивает, достоин ли он, есть ли у него то, что нужно Марсело, он просто отдаёт всё, что может отдать, и берёт то, что так нужно ему. И когда губы Кейлора проходятся по нижнему краю букв на его животе, Марсело совершенно беззастенчиво стонет и запускает пальцы в чёрные чуть вьющиеся волосы, и ничем не уложенные пряди мягко скользят между пальцами, и хочется потянуть за них посильнее, и хочется, чтобы и Кей уже – посильнее и побыстрее!.. Он хватает его за руки и за плечи, притягивая к себе, на себя, хочет смешать их дыхание и жар их кожи, и основательно заплести ноги, и вообще всё. А Кейлор, если и понимает, то весьма успешно не подаёт вида и вроде как не торопится, правда, его с головой выдаёт прерывистое дыхание, которое он даже не пытается контролировать, и подрагивающие пальцы, и ладонь, которая становится влажной ещё даже не от слюны или смазки, а просто так. Он с тихим вздохом укладывается головой на грудь Марсело, подставляя плечи и спину его рукам, а сам протягивает ладонь к его паху. И сначала он просто гладит везде, долго и нежно, а потом – сжимает и перебирает яички, обхватывает ствол, ведёт ладонью по всей длине, всеми пальцами обводит головку и делает всё так медленно и осторожно, что Марсело искренне готов просто изодрать его роскошную спину в клочья… А потом Кейлор сползает по корпусу Марсело ниже, одной рукой обнимает его бедро, вторую по-прежнему держит на члене, и пару мгновений Марсело ощущает только его обжигающее дыхание, а потом – губы, краешек зубов, язык, пока что очень сдержанный, и рот, такой тесный и влажный, что Марсело от досады прокусывает себе до крови губу, потому что иначе он бы двинул сразу и глубоко, до самого упора, но он не будет, нет. Но Кей как-то слишком хорошо обхватывает его член губами, втягивает в себя, осторожно скользит губами вниз-вверх, посасывает головку и снова вбирает почти целиком… И на мгновение, на одно очень короткое, но такое тяжкое мгновение какие-то мерзкие и ревнивые подозрения врываются в затуманенную удовольствием голову Марсело, резкой и болезненной вспышкой разгоняют сладостную истому. “Господи, да когда ты так… научился?!” Но Кейлор давится, едва ли не кашляет и выпускает член изо рта, впрочем, напоследок успевая как следует прихватить головку губами. И Марсело рад, вот просто по-идиотски рад, что Кейлор и правда не настолько “профессионален”, и он снова успокаивающе гладит его плечи и спину, он снова готов терпеть – что угодно и как угодно, тем более что Кей и не даёт ему передохнуть. Он поднимается, перемещается и приподнимает его бёдра на свои колени, он пока не трогает лубрикант, справляется сам, облизывая пальцы тщательно, слишком тщательно, так что Марсело едва сдерживается, чтобы не пнуть его под рёбра. Впрочем, если бы и пнул, едва ли Кейлор поторопился бы, скорее, тоже бы потерпел, как и сейчас, он же не нарочно, он слишком хочет сделать всё хорошо, поэтому очень осторожно подбирается к тугому и упругому колечку мышц, обводя пальцами, разминая и наконец надавливая. “Сволочь ты, Навас, терпеливая и медлительная сволочь”, – очень хочет сказать Марсело, только не может, потому что воздуха в лёгких больше нет, всё выгорело, осталось только одно желание – подаваться ему навстречу каждой клеточкой своего тела. Потому что у него божественные пальцы, которые просто уже своим присутствием там доставляют неземное наслаждение, но Марсело хочется большего.  

– Согни, согни!..

Кейлор на какое-то короткое мгновение замирает, но не потому что раздумывает, а потому что ему нужна пара секунд, чтобы расслышать и чтобы запомнить. Он сгибает, разгибает, вытаскивает и снова загоняет до упора, второй ладонью он медленно и как-то бережно ласкает его член и ещё успевает смотреть, как Село запрокидывает руки, чтобы держаться за край кровати и – не мешать ему. Вот уж чего Марсело точно не хочет, так это мешать Кейлору, когда он настроен всё делать сам, каждый раз, каждый долбанный раз поражая его до самых глубин души, и, ох, как он уже наловчился – одновременно трахать пальцами и целовать повсюду, куда только может дотянуться. А дотянуться для Кейлора – принципиальнейшее дело, тем более – до этой россыпи сокровищ: шея напряжённая, соски твёрдые, все рёбра можно пересчитать, а все впадинки влажные, и все рисунки и буквы на светло-шоколадной коже сливаются в один сплошной танцующий узор. И Кейлору уже мало, мало его, мало всего, он прикусывает все его выступающие костяшки, наклоняется ниже, опирается на один локоть, нечаянно дёргая разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, но уж этого Марсело точно не замечает. Кейлор медленно, нехотя вытаскивает пальцы из жаркой тесноты и прижимает его бедро к своему, пока Марсело также медленно отцепляет руки от постели и перемещает их на его плечи. Он проводит ладонями по его лицу, потом одной рукой крепко хватает его за плечо, второй поглаживает поясницу и безотрывно смотрит в его глаза, чтобы видеть в них отражение собственных желаний. Кейлор хватает его под шею, и прижимает к постели всем своим весом, и целует так, как Марсело никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что вот это скромный, сдержанный, на малейшее одобрение откликающийся смущением парень будет целовать. И такие уверенные, моментально обжигающие губы, что сейчас Марсело ничего больше на земле не держит, он хочет только Кейлора, он зацелует его до синяков, до крови, до темноты в глазах, он обещает ему это, опрокидывая его на спину и устраиваясь на его бёдрах. И Кейлор послушно подставляется, ловит всё, просит ещё, шумно и хрипло дышит, просто растекается под ним в ласковую горячую массу, податливую, обволакивающую всем своим естеством. Марсело не просто замечает, он ощущает всем собой эту волшебную вибрацию, когда где-то в глубинах медленно, но так верно закипает и рвётся наружу разбуженная магма. И Марсело больше не хочет терпеть, он заводит руку назад, гладит и чувствует, как член под его ладонью становится просто каменным, как он пульсирует и истекает смазкой, и он совсем не хочет, чтобы всё это пропадало зря. Он крепко обхватывает его и приподнимается на коленях, и Кейлор вцепляется в его бёдра, и не дышит, и смотрит, широко распахнув глаза, как Село выгибается и кусает губы, когда понимает, что лубрикант из флакона тоже бы не помешал. Но уже слишком поздно, никто из них не остановится, и Кейлор просто очень хочет, чтобы Село было хоть чуть-чуть полегче, он не знает, как это сделать, то есть знает, что это невозможно, но всё равно мысленно просит и изо всех сил этого желает.

Марсело выдыхает – медленно, сквозь сжатые зубы, привыкает, успокаивается, обеими руками упирается Кейлору в грудь и находит его взгляд – полный восхищения и обожания. Из-за этого взгляда он не понимает, в каком месте у него болит сильнее, но это длится лишь несколько мгновений, потом всё вытесняется жаркой сутью Кея, заполняющей его изнутри, не оставляющей ни единого уголка ни его тела, ни души, ни разума без себя. Кейлор и правда не хочет упустить ни мгновения, он хочет запомнить на всю оставшуюся жизнь, как пробивающееся сквозь густые ветви деревьев солнце освещает плечи и руки Село так, что они кажутся отлитыми из бронзы, они сияют, он весь светится – силуэт Марсело – как будто благословение сходит на него, на них обоих. И ещё Село сжимает его внутри себя так, что мысль, вернее, то, что ещё более-менее на неё похоже, у Кейлора остаётся только одна: он хочет его со страшной, совершенно дикой силой, он хочет его ещё больше и ещё ближе, и ему совершенно не стыдно за это своё желание. Он перехватывает его руки над локтями и тянет к себе, и Марсело тихо ахает, почти падает на него и умудряется обхватить его за шею, а Кейлор жёстко вцепляется в его ягодицы и толкается сильнее. У Марсело враз сбивается дыхание, и он больше ничего не соображает, только ощущает – как болезненные всполохи внутри него перерастают в целые фейерверки наслаждения, как жёсткое тело под ним превращается в сплошную расплавленную магму и как хочется сгореть в ней без остатка. Кейлор вскрикивает и судорожно стискивает руки на его спине, когда кончает так сильно, что у него самого темнеет в глазах, а потом срывающееся хрипловатое “Ке-е-е-ей!..” пробивает его навылет, вышибает последние мозги, сердце, лёгкие и всё, что ещё вроде должно пригодиться, но только не сегодня, не сейчас, когда его живот заливает горячая сперма Марсело, который вжимает его в постель своей уже недвижимой тяжестью. Он выходит из него так же неохотно, как и всегда, и сразу же пытается везде погладить и всё обнять, он не желает отпускать его, он не хочет ни легче, ни удобнее, он никогда этого не хочет, тем более сейчас. Впрочем, Марсело и не возражает, не в том он сейчас состоянии, чтобы возражать, он хочет и дальше лежать в его объятиях, прислушиваться к затихающему дыханию, в мягком свете одной лампы у изголовья кровати и пары свечей на полу разглядывать родинки на ещё влажно сияющей коже. Он знает, уже попробовал, что она – чуть солоноватая на вкус, он только не знает, это пот или ещё что-то, и он сначала непонимающе морщится, когда чувствует, что одна рука Кейлора куда-то скользит с его спины. Но Кейлор просовывает ладонь между их мокрыми животами, вытаскивает и медленно, просто до безумия медленно облизывает пальцы. Марсело с беззвучным “мне!” откидывает голову с его плеча, и Кейлор осторожно касается его губ пальцами, бережно обводит, гладит, позволяет поймать и облизать, а потом целует эти слишком роскошные для парня губы, не должно у него быть таких, но, на его шальное счастье, они именно такие. Потом он обнимает его ещё крепче, ногами вплетается в его ноги, и Марсело абсолютно довольно утыкается ему в шею.     

– Ох, adoráveis!.. Сокровище моё, meu coração, не могу, какой ты… Какой же ты!..

– Нет, ты… Ты – сокровище, – Марсело пытается возразить, только Кейлор, почему-то чуть быстрее отошедший от оргазма, ни черта не позволяет. – И всё, что ты делаешь, как ты делаешь – это всё слишком. И всё, что ты забираешь себе – чужую боль, обиду, разочарование и слёзы – это неправильно, нечестно, нельзя, чтобы ты один всё это тащил…

– Кей… Кей, но я не один, – Марсело наконец умудряется приподняться, чтобы заглянуть в его бездонные глаза. – Больше нет.

Кейлор смотрит, долго и пристально, но ничего не говорит, только сильнее прижимает его к себе, и тихонько перебирает его волосы, и долго вдыхает их запах, а тени на потолке подрагивают и обещают всё запомнить и навсегда сохранить это в тайне.

 

Потом Кейлор задумчиво жевал бутерброд с сыром, ветчиной, листьями салата и любимым горчичным соусом, потому что не мог же Марсело не захватить хоть чего-нибудь к вину. Он запивал бутерброд вином, не забывая передавать стакан Марсело, который, привалившись к подоконнику, тихонько гладил его ноги и старался не слишком на него пялиться… Ну, может, и не слишком старался, но Кейлору это точно не мешало.

– Мне кажется, это всё-таки похоже на вазу для цветов, – задумчиво проговорил Кейлор, в очередной раз протягивая стакан Марсело и не торопясь убирать пальцы из-под его пальцев.

– Мне кажется, ты в этом не разбираешься, радость моя! – довольно усмехнулся Марсело. – К счастью, для этого у тебя есть я!

Кейлор очень серьёзно покивал и ещё некоторое время подержал стакан, обхватив и пальцы Марсело.

– Да.

Потом они спустились вниз и сидели у камина, завернувшись в одеяла, целуясь, допивая вино и болтая обо всём на свете, и ещё год назад никто из них бы просто не подумал, что у них может быть так много общих тем для разговора. Но солнце почти зашло, сосновые поленья догорели почти до головешек, и Марсело в последний раз собрался поворошить их специальной металлической штукой, а Кейлор потянулся следом, не желая отпускать его от себя даже на мгновение.  

– Откуда… вот откуда ты всё это умеешь?

Марсело вернулся к нему под бок, пряча довольную и чуть лукавую улыбку.

– Я же говорил: я подготовился!

Потом они долго стояли под горячим душем, потому что, во-первых, там было теплее всего, а в-главных… Они просто снова заласкали друг друга до предела, потому что Марсело захотел непременно отсосать Кейлору прямо здесь, хотя тот и попытался возразить, упирая на “здесь жёстко”, “это неправильно”, “твоё колено” и что-то там ещё, во что Марсело даже не думал вникать. Кейлор в долгу не остался и одними только руками довёл его до предоргазменного полуобморока, и теперь нужно было срочно что-то с этим делать, и Марсело сообразил первым, разворачиваясь спиной к Кейлору и пытаясь найти опору в почти гладкой и мокрой стенке душевой. Кейлор вжался в него почти мгновенно, и его кожа была ничуть не прохладнее лившейся на них сверху воды, и его член так невозможно хорошо, так правильно-жёстко прошёлся между ягодицами, что Марсело даже не подумал сдерживаться, всхлипывая откровеннее некуда и закидывая одну руку назад, чтобы ухватить его за шею. Но Кейлор зарылся лицом в его мокрые волосы, замер и на большее пока не решался.

– Селиньо… Может… нам не…

– О-ой, только не говори, что никогда не хотел так! Знаешь, я расстроюсь…

Вместо ответа Кейлор одной рукой прихватил его за задницу, второй накрыл его подрагивавший член и втолкнулся в него так сильно, так резко, что разом выбил весь воздух из лёгких – даже на вскрик не хватило, и Марсело мог только запрокидывать голову, судорожно пытаясь сделать вдох, и царапать ногтями мокрую стену душевой. Впрочем, Кейлор почти моментально сменил темп на размеренный, как будто извиняясь за свою внезапную наглость, упёрся рукой в стену для надёжности, прижался губами к бешено пульсирующему виску и вопреки своим совсем недавним возражениям изо всех сил старался продлить их общее удовольствие. Марсело промурлыкал что-то совсем невнятное, кончая в руку, которой Кейлор, в общем, ничего и не делал, просто держал пальцы сомкнутыми, но от его собственных движений трение усиливалось, и этого оказалось более чем достаточно. Его самого накрыло буквально минутой позже, может, он бы и вышел из Марсело, если бы мог соображать и успел… Он чуть было не попросил прощения, чуть всё не испортил, ему повезло, что у Село уже подкашивались ноги и безопаснее всего оказалось просто сползти на пол вместе с водой. Кейлор привалился спиной к стене, Марсело остался на коленях, чуть согнувшись и упираясь ладонями в пол, потому что пока только это положение было для него приемлемым и наименее безболезненным. Кейлор тут же потянулся, чтобы положить ладонь на его поясницу и погладить, Марсело, поддаваясь его успокаивающей ласке, откинул волосы с лица, обернулся, с уже явно лукавой усмешкой констатируя:

– Угу… Значит, всё-таки хотел…

– Да, – Кейлор и не пытался отрицать, медленно поднялся, придерживаясь за стену, и выключил воду. – И ещё… знаешь, то, что одна мечта исполнилась, совсем не означает, что я снова её не мечтаю.

У Марсело не было сил даже полноценно рассмеяться, он только довольно фыркнул и протянул Кейлору обе руки, чтобы тот помог ему подняться. И он пока ещё не сообщал, что спать он сегодня будет не столько на кровати, сколько именно на Кейлоре, и он отлежит ему всё на хрен, потому что, да, кровать чуть-чуть маловата, и ещё он почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что Кейлор не собирался возражать.

 

Кейлор проснулся и сразу же, даже не открыв глаза, притянул к себе подушку, ещё хранившую запах Марсело, которого рядом не было. Ещё вчера, засыпая, он понял, а сейчас, утром, просто сумел заново сформулировать: Село опять сделал всё – для него, он сделал всё так, как Келору нравилось, как ему было чуть легче, как он хотел. Но теперь Кейлор хотел совсем другого и (откуда только!) точно знал, что и это его желание будет выполнено. Он спускался и прислушивался, он хотел услышать, что Село пел сегодня, хотел запомнить, а потом найти эту песню и сохранить в своём плеере. _“Моя любовь, тебе пою…”_ Деревянные ступени под босыми ногами не казались такими уж холодными, то есть сначала да, но они мгновенно согревались под его стопами, а со стороны кухни уже вовсю пахло кофе, жареным сыром и ещё чем-то сладким – Кейлор просто знал, что это сам Марсело, и это тоже постарался запомнить. Марсело обернулся, ещё даже не услышав звука шагов – просто почувствовал, что стало теплее.  

– Уже встал, meu anjo? Ещё же рано, можно было...

Он услышал, как Кейлор делает один вдох, увидел, как Кейлор делает один шаг, даже ещё не шаг, намерение, движение вперёд, к нему. И он сумел только сдвинуть кофе с огня и в продолжение того же самого жеста сгрести бутылочку с оливковым маслом – как будто всё это они запланировали ещё сто лет назад – прежде чем Кей, на ходу стаскивая с себя футболку и не успевая освободиться до конца, накинул кольцо своих рук ему на плечи. “… _апрель придёт – в твоём обличье…”_ Они даже поцеловаться толком не успели, впрочем, это было бы чревато, Кейлор просто запустил пальцы в его волосы и уткнулся ему в висок, и у Марсело всё отреагировало, вспыхнуло и встало моментально. Он всё понял, с первого взгляда на Кейлора, одетого в непривычные всего две, а не двенадцать шмоток, сообразил, что он пришёл не просто сказать доброе утро – он пришёл за равновесием и равноправием, и отказывать ему хоть в чём-то Марсело не собирался. Это не он со всей дури двинул его задницу в подоконник, с которого посыпались подсвечники и журналы – Кей всё сделал сам, сам же вскинулся на него, плечами, всей спиной вдавливаясь в обвитое деревом стекло, да так, что рама издала звук, подозрительно похожий на треск… Блять же, вот они дошутились, Марсело просто поверить не мог, да и не было времени верить – только действовать, но оливковое, блять, масло! И будь он проклят, если не признается себе, что в одно мгновение вдруг понял, до чего же этот тонкий, чуть травянистый запах подходил Кею! Всё это было жуть как неудобно, в какой-то мере даже опасно, и если штаны Кейлора легко скользнули вниз, то его собственные становились весьма серьёзным препятствием на пути его намерений. И Кейлор успел ухватиться обеими руками за откосы, но всё равно ударился затылком, только он не успел это почувствовать, потому что в тот же самый момент Марсело, одной рукой крепко ухватив его за талию, а второй, помогая себе, втолкнулся в него со всей той силой, что сейчас предоставляла ему его точка опоры. Было слишком скользко, узко, и жёстко, и очень жарко, но Марсело это ни на мгновение не задержало, он только ещё сильнее надавил на поясницу Кейлора, вжимая его в себя, вжимаясь в него до упора. Кейлор задохнулся, выгнулся навстречу, стекло под его плечами снова опасно хрустнуло, и в этот момент Марсело по-настоящему испугался, что они вынесут оконную раму к херам собачьим и вместе с осколками стекла рухнут на снег… Блять, вот же блять!..

 

Кейлор умудряется закинуть одну руку ему на плечо, и теперь он скручивает узлом футболку на его спине и больно царапается, но не потому что так хочет, а потому что хочет держаться и за него, и Марсело это понимает. Наверное, он никогда не был таким грубым и резким, наверное, он ни с кем другим никогда себе такого бы не позволил, но это Кей, мурлыкающий вулкан, верхом глупости было бы пытаться управлять им – нет, никогда, но отдаваться и поддаваться этой стихии – да, да, всегда да, вечность, сколько будет позволено, до самого конца!.. Травянистый запах становится всё сильнее, тело в руках – горячее и податливее, оно обволакивает своим жаром, манит своей роскошью, и кем нужно быть, чтобы не захотеть или засомневаться! Марсело отказывается думать, нарушая собственноручно когда-то установленный порядок в связке ласкать-трахать, но раскаиваться (или нет), сожалеть о его избитом копчике он собирается после, много после. А пока с его губ срываются только ругательства и даром что на родном языке, но ему кажется, что Кейлор, может, и не слышит, но отлично всё понимает. Он вгрызается в его плечо – да наконец-то! – он стискивает его руками и ногами так, что трещат кости и лопаются крохотные сосудики под кожей, он больше ни за что не держится, только за него, и это опасно, просто охеренно опасно во всех смыслах, но Марсело твёрдо знает, что сейчас его очередь – ловить и держать. И он ловит и удерживает, не позволяя Кейлору дёрнуться назад при каждом новом толчке, не давая опомниться от каждого нового всплеска адреналина в крови, чувствуя такую невероятную отдачу, что просто хочется ещё больше. Нет, они явно свихнулись, всё-таки эта атмосфера способствует, чтобы так накрывало – эта эйфория, это балансирование на самом краю, этот необъяснимый восторг, когда Кей дрожит до звона, глухо и протяжно стонет в его плечо и наконец растекается огнём по нему, вокруг него, он в этом воздухе, в этих стенах, в этих чёртовых деревьях за чёртовым окном… Господи!..

 

У Марсело кружилась голова и в глазах всё ещё мелькали разноцветные вспышки, но он не отпускал его и не собирался, только посильнее упёрся коленом в простенок, потому что Кейлор практически повис на нём всей своей горячей и пока что недвижимой тяжестью. И мысль о том, как ему безумно хорошо под этой самой тяжестью, полностью отвлекала Марсело и от уже заметной боли в колене, и от такой же заметной усталости в руках. Последним, каким-то просто невероятным усилием он умудрился немного подвинуть Кея в глубь подоконника, по-прежнему не размыкая рук, вместе с ним упираясь в ледяное или кажущееся сейчас таким стекло.

– Кей… детонька… – Кейлор слабо шевельнул губами где-то в районе его шеи, но пока что был не способен издавать хоть какие-то звуки, кроме всё ещё тяжёлых и горячих выдохов. – Meu tesouro, в следующий раз делай свои намёки вблизи чего-то более подходящего, дивана там или хотя бы ковра, у нас же пока работа крепко завязана на нашем здоровье…

Он почувствовал, как Кейлор сначала вздрогнул, сильнее ткнулся губами в его шею, сжал и разжал руки на его спине и в конце концов затрясся в беззвучном смехе. Только Марсело мог рассмешить его в такой момент, только с ним можно было так, можно было всё это, потому что он понимал и, что важнее, принимал его со всеми его заполошными чувствами, самобичеваниями и приступами отчаяния, которые он всегда хотел скрыть ото всех. Но только не от Марсело, больше нет, и Марсело знал это, теперь – абсолютно точно. И теперь нестерпимо хотелось целоваться, что Кейлор и собрался делать, правда, пока до сих пор пребывая в прострации и не понимая, как ему расцепить руки-ноги, как и что вообще дальше... Впрочем, Марсело его и не торопил, сам потихоньку завёл руку себе за спину, погладил сцепленные лодыжки, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Кейлора перестанет трясти от смеха и он сможет что-то выдать что-то более внятное.

– Да я… я просто… доброе утро хотел сказать!.. – наконец сумел выдавить из себя Кейлор.

И теперь уже дёрнулся Марсело, попытался сдержаться, но вместо этого расхохотался, уткнувшись в тёплое и ещё влажное от пота плечо. 

– А-а, ну, сказал, да!..  Утречко… Ох, meu anjo, meu anjo, Господи, вот что ты творишь, а? Что ты со мной делаешь, родной мой...

По бедру Кея, по внутренней стороне на колено Марсело сбегала тонкая струйка спермы, ещё тёплая, и густой травянисто-пряный запах обволакивал их, как утренний туман обнимал горные вершины. Марсело потихоньку разнял их руки, стянул с себя всё равно уже не пригодную для ношения футболку, медленно и осторожно вытер ею его бёдра и промежность. Кейлор, упираясь обеими ладонями в подоконник, не мешал ему, просто смотрел – на его разукрашенные татуировками руки, рельефные плечи, любовался, ласкал взглядом, потихоньку проходясь повсюду. Марсело бросил футболку на пол, накрыл его ладони своими и его губы – своими, чтобы наконец целовать – сладко и долго-долго, до темноты в глазах, а потом также долго вглядываться в эту темноту.

 

В ванной после выключения воды уже не очень тепло, точно не так тепло, как недавно на кухне, и Марсело просто заворачивает Кейлора в два полотенца, а сам, чертыхаясь вполголоса, уже несколько минут роется в походном несессере в поисках чего-то нужного ему прямо сейчас. Он уверен, что Клар ничего не забыла: средства от синяков, от растяжений, обморожений, порезов и укусов… наверное, здесь должно было быть всё и на все случаи жизни, иначе бы Клар его никуда не отпустила. Найдя искомую баночку, он подходит к Кейлору и трогает его за бедро, укрытое белой махровой тканью, и Кейлор недоверчиво косится на то, что у него в руках, но Марсело просит, тихо и совсем ненастойчиво, просит разрешения позаботиться о нём.

– Это просто алоэ. Будет чуть полегче… ну, мне…

Всё ещё слегка обеспокоенный Марсело не сразу замечает, что Кейлор сгибает ногу и ставит ступню на край ванны вовсе не для того, чтобы помочь ему… Марсело тщательно согревает лёгкий и прозрачный гель в своих ладонях, протягивает руку и… понимает, что запястьем упирается в почти полноценный стояк. Ему нужно только чуть-чуть приподнять голову, чтобы наткнуться на этот взгляд и полностью утонуть в нём: серьёзный, как ураган Айвен, ураган пятой категории, бездонный, как Марианская впадина и пока ещё лишь слегка туманный. И если всматриваться в эту бездну дольше, то легко, слишком легко потерять сознание и сорваться туда, вниз. “Что ты творишь, что ты вообще тут себе думаешь, за кого ты меня принимаешь, я не буду здесь, я не буду так…” Только зря Марсело пытается обмануть себя, его, их обоих, он абсолютно точно понимает, чего ему сейчас так сильно захотелось. Снова. Не просто потрогать, а потрогать как следует, прижаться губами, обвести языком и пальцами, и толкнуться внутрь, и остаться там навсегда… И Кейлор абсолютно не возражает. Это же ни хера не соблазнение, да кто так соблазняет-то?! Это провокация, а ещё точнее – расчётливое самоубийство, и Марсело хватает пары секунд, чтобы осознать всё это, прочувствовать ирреальность происходящего и принять единственно верное решение. Одно полотенце – под голову этому психу, второе – под поясницу, хотя оно и не поможет, и всё. И подхватить эти шикарные ноги, и закинуть эти идеальные лодыжки себе за спину, и не отпускать эти умопомрачительно горячие бёдра, такие горячие, что даже гель согревать не надо – он уже плавится от первого же соприкосновения с этой жаркой кожей. Может, Кейлору и ненамного легче, чем полтора часа назад, но из-за того, как до отчаяния откровенно он раскрывается перед ним, Марсело абсолютно ясно понимает: он вовсе не испытывал его бразильский темперамент на прочность – он хотел его себе, вот и всё. Вот же… И прежде чем выключиться из реальности, Кейлор успевает заметить, что до Марсело дошло, он даже пытается улыбнуться, вытягивает подбородок, и Марсело коротко прихватывает его губами, ещё раз сильно дёргает его бёдра на себя, отпускает, обеими ладонями упирается в пол над его плечами и, кажется, матерится как распоследний грузчик в порту Рио. А вот Кейлор стонет так сладко, как никогда раньше, и только его имя – сотни и сотни раз повторяемое его имя – и ничего другого с его красивых и чуть распухших губ не слетает. И он так отчаянно шарит руками по дощатому полу, что того и гляди долбанётся о чугунные ножки ванны, и Марсело решается и перехватывает его ладонь и до хруста стискивает их пальцы, а Кейлор второй рукой оплетает его руку и намертво вцепляется в местечко рядом с подмышкой – там, где нет чернильных рисунков… Вот теперь они абсолютно вместе, теперь их боль общая и единая, даже оргазм оказывается один на двоих, и если бы где-то рядом в это время с горы сошла снежная лавина – это точно было бы из-за них.

 

Марсело с трудом расцепил их руки и просто свалился рядом на прохладный пол. Ему хотелось разрыдаться и рассмеяться одновременно, он пытался подумать о том, что вот сейчас Кейлор немного отдышится и точно захочет свернуть ему шею, и он с некоторым любопытством разглядывал его профиль, мокрый висок, раскрытые, чуть подрагивающие губы… Ох, нет, на губы лучше пока не смотреть!.. Надо встать, надо посмотреть, сколько синяков он ему понаставил, ну, теперь-то Андреа точно не будет подозревать их в ночном онлайн-покере!.. Среди многих и многих его эротических фантазий, связанных с Кеем, точно не было ничего про холодный пол под ванной в какой-то лыжно-курортной глухомани!.. Ну, теперь есть. Пока он пытался подумать хоть что-то внятное, Кейлор, полежав неподвижно ещё пару минут, медленно и тяжело перевалился на бок и на Марсело, утыкаясь ему в грудь, и Марсело – уже рефлекторно – тут же постарался укрыть его руками и краем полотенца. И в башке что-то мельтешило про тот самый тихий омут, и про то, что никто и никогда так не разводил его – дважды за одно утро! И не то чтобы он был недоволен, нет, но он-то думал, что давно разгадал все загадки, а хрен – и никогда до конца не разгадает, что периодически творится в этой прекрасной голове. Но он всегда будет искать и открывать что-то новое, всё, что Кейлор позволит ему найти. _“…к тебе, страна моих исканий…”_ Кейлор тем временем поворочался, удобнее укладываясь ему на грудь, и то, что услышал Марсело сквозь всё ещё тяжёлое дыхание их обоих, поразило его вновь так же сильно, как и то, что случилось несколько минут назад.  

– Такой любимый… что даже страшно становится…

Мозг Марсело отказывался воспринимать фразу на испанском, не мог перевести на португальский, хотя казалось бы, чего тут переводить. Но ему точно хотелось зарыдать или просто поорать во весь голос, и в целом ему ничто не мешало, но он совсем не хотел пугать Кейлора и хоть как-то его беспокоить, поэтому только сильнее запрокидывал голову, чтобы удержать этот рвущийся наружу крик поглубже в горле. И в груди всё болело так, как будто по ней прошлось стадо слонов, и он точно знал, что Кей всё слышит, чувствует, и был благодарен ему за то, что он позволял ему не показывать весь этот бедлам, по крайней мере, пока. Поэтому он просто сильнее стиснул руки и уткнулся в его макушку.

– Ты в курсе, да, что ты псих сумасшедший?

Зачем он спрашивал это у одного из пяти лучших вратарей мира, Марсело понятия не имел, но Кейлор очень серьёзно потёрся щекой о его плечо – покивал как бы, и Марсело тихо фыркнул, поерошил его влажные волосы и подумал, что нужно как-то разорвать этот порочный круг и переместиться отсюда хотя бы обратно в кухню... Ой, или нет… Или что… Твою мать!.. Пусть и с трудом, но Марсело всё-таки вспомнил правильный вопрос для продолжения “беседы”.

– Надеюсь, теперь ты точно хочешь есть?

– Дико, – очухавшийся Кейор уже потихоньку водил губами по его груди и плечам, и Марсело начинал понимать, что надо поторапливаться. – Просто умираю…

И вот тут Марсело с ужасом вспомнил, что вчера они так и не поужинали нормально, какой-то несчастный бутерброд не в счёт! Он ухитрился подавить стон и сделать так, чтобы его голос прозвучал как можно беззаботнее.

– Ну, то-то же! Силы нам ещё понадобятся… Галло пинто не обещаю, но на крайний случай среди местных запасов имеется консервированная фасоль, и томаты, и ветчина…

Кейлор промычал что-то одобрительное и переместил ладонь на живот Марсело, ласково очерчивая его рельефы кончиками пальцев, Марсело закинул свободную руку себе за голову, другой чуть рассеянно гладил его плечи. В принципе, их и не ждали раньше обеда и, судя по последним событиям, их могли бы дожидаться вплоть до обеда следующего дня, но это уже было как-то сверх плана… Нет уж, нужно успевать всё – ещё один аргумент в пользу немедленного, вот просто сиюминутного вставания с пола.

– Кстати, девчонки хотели сегодня сходить на каток…

Кейлор с трудом оторвался от своего занятия, приподнял голову и в недоумении уставился на Марсело.

– На… куда?

– Каток. Это такое поле, покрытое льдом, ты же… американец, ты должен знать про каток! – поскольку Кейлор по-прежнему молча таращился, Марсело успокаивающе поерошил его волосы и заставил улечься обратно. – Но мы туда не пойдём. Отправим с ними Энцо, он тоже хотел, а сами возьмём малышню и будет кататься на этих… медленных круглых штуках.

– Круглые штуки…

– Да, они потихоньку ползают по снегу, мягко и безопасно…

Кейлор ещё немного помолчал, потом снова упёрся подбородком в грудь Марсело.

– И… ещё… если кофе…

– Кофе, бутерброды, я всё понял, уже встаю… Мы встаём…

– Нет… То есть да, но я просто подумал… что можно… – Марсело ждал, почти догадываясь, но он хотел услышать это желание Кейлора. – На веранде. Там…

– О, да, но… мы, наверное, не поместимся в одно кресло…

Кейлор чуть сполз на бок и задумчиво поводил пальцем по растатуированному плечу Марсело, как будто прикидывая и высчитывая что-то, но, как показывал вчерашний опыт – чего прикидывать, когда надо пробовать.

– Разве? Но ведь можно попробовать…

Можно, конечно, можно и нужно. Марсело кивнул, медленно, скорее, самому себе, снова покрепче смыкая руки. Кофе с видом на снег, кофе со снегом, кофе, и снег, и с Кейлором, и это самое главное – с ним, а пейзаж может быть любым.

_Моя любовь, тебе пою,_

_среди толпы, на этих землях,_

_открытых в нежности и неге,_

_тебе, любовь моя, апрель мой,_

_тебе, апрель мой*._

 

*

– Э-э… Кей? Ты как-то подозрительно пыхтишь, я настолько хорошо рассказываю?

Кейлор не смог полностью восстановить дыхание, прежде чем ответить и не рассмеяться при этом.

– Я… нет… Это велотренажёр… Я должен, мне надо… мне надо побыстрее набрать форму. И да, мне пришлось прибавить скорость…

– Блять, ты что, до сих пор в спортзале торчишь?!

Возмущению Марсело не было предела, поэтому Кейлор поторопился отключить гарнитуру и прижал телефон к уху плечом.

– Но… здесь никого нет… уже…

– И почему, блин, я совсем не удивлён?! Значит так, трудоголик хренов, немедленно, слышишь, сию минуту собирайся и езжай домой! Я просто сейчас Андреа позвоню и скажу, что все остальные нормальные люди давным-давно уже дома!

– Э-э… нет… то есть, ладно… да… Я всё понял, уже ухожу!

Марсело ещё то-то возмущённо бубнил, перемежая фразы с ругательствами на двух языках, обращаясь, впрочем, больше к самому себе, чем к Кейлору, пока тот собирал вещи и выходил из тренажёрного зала, беспрестанно улыбаясь в телефон. Уловив паузу в выразительном монологе Марсело, Кейлор очень уверенно и серьёзно сообщил:

– Да, и, Село… ты очень хорошо рассказываешь. Я был бы не против… я бы очень хотел… Выпить с тобой кофе с видом на снег.

**Author's Note:**

> *мой корявый перевод
> 
> Весь текст песни.
> 
> Апрель  
> Иду к тебе – сквозь море солнца.  
> К земле, обещанной мне свыше,  
> ладони старых кораблей меня несут  
> сквозь эти воды – к твоей земле,  
> что стала ближе мне.
> 
> Моё вино, мой хлеб насущный,  
> печаль и сладость, ритм гитарный,  
> корабль мой, к тебе несущий,  
> к тебе, страна моих исканий.
> 
> Мосты печали за собой сжигаю,  
> только чиркнув спичкой.  
> Мне предсказали: он придёт,  
> апрель придёт – в твоём обличье.
> 
> Моя любовь, тебе пою,  
> среди толпы, на этих землях,  
> открытых в нежности и неге,  
> тебе, любовь моя, апрель мой,  
> тебе, апрель мой.


End file.
